A Realistic Fairytale
by Wolfie the Love Warrior
Summary: The revised version of Remember Me? Summary: Most people say fairytales are unrealistic because they don't work with REAL love and REAL life. Let's test that theory shall we?
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! =)

I'm very happy that a lot of you guys liked Remember Me?

So I decided to make it better.

Liked the original version?

Then you're going to LOVE this version.

Promise ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own "Naruto" or most of the characters used in this story, but I do own the story =)

_"Sir Lancelot," Little six year old Sasuke called out to his toy knight as he held it up to the sky, "You have another mission. You must save the princess from the neighboring country from the evil dragon, Claws."_

_"Yes you're highness," Sasuke continued with a deeper voice, "I shall save the princess from the evil dragon and bring you back its head!"_

_Sasuke paused to look at his toy knight and sighed, "I wish I was a real knight so I'd know how that would feel like."_

_Sasuke jumped from his seat to the ground and turned to the direction where he heard a loud shriek from. Taking along his knight action figure, he ran towards the shriek's source and saw that it came from a little girl cowering under a tree. She had short bright fluorescent pink hair that covered her head as it was buried under her arms on her knees. She also wore a bright yellow dress that blinded Sasuke when it was exposed to sunlight and green sneakers that made her entire outfit look like a candy wrapper. Her body was shaking, and Sasuke assumed she was crying from all the whimpering he was hearing._

_Curious of what was happening, Sasuke walked towards the girl under the tree and looked down at her crying figure. "What's wrong?" he asked._

_Acknowledging his presence, the pink-haired girl looked up to the onyx-shaded orbs that stared down at her with her big emerald-shaded ones. Sasuke took a few moments to fully examine the girls face. She had big, bright green eyes that shone through the tears that were leaking out of it. Her forehead was unusually big. She had plump cheeks that sided with her small round nose, along with small rosy lips that represented a slight frown._

_'She's pretty,' Sasuke thought, hoping the shadow of the tree was dark enough to hide his faint blush, 'She's almost pretty enough to be-'_

_"There was a worm crawling up my leg and I got scared," The pink haired girl answered looking down, hugging her knees closer to her._

_Sasuke snapped out of his thoughts to look at the shaken girl and repeated what she said to him in her head._

_'A princess!' Sasuke thought, 'This princess must've been attacked by a dragon in disguise!'_

_"Where has the dragon ran off to?" Sasuke demanded as he started to look around. The girl raised an eyebrow and looked at him curiously as he dipped his head onto a bush, "Is he here?" the boy got his head back out with a frown and continued looking, "Where is it?"_

_"W-what are you t-talking a-about?" The girl asked as she continued watching the boy looking for something in almost everything in the playground, before stopping to answer her question._

_"The dragon!" Sasuke answered as he walked towards the princess, "Where's the dragon that attacked you?"_

_"I-it wasn't a d-dragon," the girl confusingly stated, "It was a worm."_

_"A dragon was dressing up as!" Sasuke added along with the girl's attention, "Dragons always attack princesses! And this dragon wanted to sneak up on you by dressing up as a worm. That's why the worm was crawling up your leg. He was gonna EAT YOU!"_

_The girl shrieked at the boy's statement with fear and cuddled back to her frightened form. With fresh tears forming falling through her hidden eyes, "Don't let it eat me," she whimpered repeatedly as she started rocking back and forth .Merely watching the girl startled with greater fear than before, Sasuke panicked as he listened to the cries the girl emitted, obviously caused by him._

_It's not like he hasn't seen or heard a girl cried before. In fact, he saw and heard it a lot. No one can blame him if he rudely yells 'STOP CRYING!' in the middle of all of it._

_But this girl's different. Hearing her cries is like listening to nails claw slowly against a chalkboard. It was deafening, and he wanted it to stop. _

_It's also not like he was annoyed by it, no. It's just that her cries, presently at first, made him feel guilty. It was his fault that she was even more scared and started crying again in the first place._

_But it's not like it's the first time he made a girl cry. He remembered when a classmate of his lends him her black crayon once, and cried when he accidentally broke it. The cries that girl made was outrageous. Her shrill outburst echoed through the entire classroom like an echo in the Grand Canyon. He immediately apologized for what he did, but it didn't make him feel as bad as he's feeling now._

_Dumb-struck, he stared down the weeping girl, wondering what to do. This was his fault, he knew that. But he was only trying to help her! He didn't mean to make her cry. He was just telling her the truth!_

_But nevertheless, he knew it's a problem now. And he's not going to walk away from it. Especially since he caused it all and greatly affected the princess._

_'Wait, that's it!' He thought. He looked at his knight for assurance first, and then looked at the girl, his princess._

_"Don't worry princess," Sasuke started as he crouched down in front of the girl on his knees, causing her to look up, "The dragon's not going to bother you again because I won't let it!" he added confidently._

_The girl awed to look at the boy that was now closer to her than before. His face was also conveniently closer to hers, so she was able to look at his face. He had big, dark, onyx eyes that were framed by his night sky locks. His face was a bit narrower than hers, but still showed great youth._

_He wore a blue loose turtle-necked t-shirt with white shorts and blue sneakers. The girl took great notice of the style of his hair. The ends of it looked like the anus of a chicken. If she wasn't confused, scared, or flattered, she would've giggled a bit._

_She then snapped out of her thoughts for a moment and realized what the boy just said to her, "H-huh?" she started innocently, "I-I'm sorry, b-but I'm not a p-princess."_

_Sasuke drawn his head back a little and blinked in confusion, "Of course you are!" Sasuke stated, "Only a princess can be as pretty as you are!"_

_Now it was the girl's turn to blink. Nobody besides her family has ever said something like that to her before. Not accustomed to the new treatment, "B-but y-you're wrong," she responded looking down at the ground, "I-I'm not p-pretty at all."_

_"Of course you are!" Sasuke repeated, "Because if you weren't pretty, you wouldn't be a princess! And if you weren't a princess then," Sasuke stood up and posed confidently, "I wouldn't be your knight."_

_The girl blushed at the statement and suddenly realized how interesting the ground was at the current situation, "M-my k-knight?"_

_Sasuke folded his arms behind his head and gave her a cheeky grin, "Yup!" he responded, "I'm officially your knight now! And if you're ever in danger, count on me to save you!"_

_The girl blushed madly at his last statement before resisting squealing in joy or fainting._

_"I'll protect you no matter what because you're _my_ princess!"_

_The girl knew she wasn't really a princess, but was so lost in the moment she felt like she was being lifted from logic itself. Someone other than her family has just declared to be there for her, and that was marvelous because nobody else has ever done it before. If only he knew what great joy he was presently giving her and how much impact it was causing._

_Having nothing else in her mind to respond to that statement, "Thank you," was all she muttered to him._

_Feeling great joy that he was able to get the princess out of the fear he caused, Sasuke resisted not jumping in joy. Not only did he make the princess happy, he was also an official knight! There was only one question in his mind though that would make him even happier if answered._

_"I don't think I've ever seen or met you before," he started with some hidden excitement in his voice, "what is your name princess?"_

_The girl finally looked up at the boy, tears dried up and a smile Sasuke has never seen before. 'So that's the "beautiful" mom was talking about.' he thought and resisted to blush._

_"Sakura Haruno," Sakura answered, "What's your name?"_

_"Sasuke," Sasuke reached out a hand, which she gladly took, to help her stand up before kneeling down in front of her, "Sasuke Uchiha, a knight in service to you your majesty."_

_Sakura blushed at the kneeling boy before her, not knowing what to do at the awkward moment. Noticing her confusion, Sasuke looked up and smiled, "This is when you place a sword on my head so I can be your official knight." he said before lowering his head back down._

Sakura let out an "oh" and continued to stare down at the kneeling boy, "But I don't have a sword," she stated sheepishly. She thought for a moment, and soon had an idea pop into her head.

_"I know!" She stated before kneeling in front of him. Sasuke was about to look up and ask, but had hot blood rush suddenly on his cheeks as he felt his princess' lips against his forehead. It was only for a second, but it was enough to make time suddenly slower._

_"There!" Sakura declared as she stood back up with a little blush on her cheeks, "Does this make you my knight now?"_

_Slowly, Sasuke started standing up and tried to erase the blush on his cheeks. Knowing there was too much to be erased in such a short notice, he sucked it up and let a little remain on his face as he looked at hers._

_"Y-yup" Sasuke answered._

25 year old Sakura Haruno sipped her hot mocha coffee before staring out to the buildings and streets that made Konoha its busy city. Streetlamps, trashcans, and mailboxes covered the streets as people in suits who also covered the streets were placing in coins in the pay-park machines. Countless cars passed by the cafe she was drinking her coffee in as the exhaust coming out from their smoke pipes gave the gray glass building a black shade.

Sakura looked back inside and took a notice of the cafe. The floors were bright brown and the walls were red and covered with paintings of teapots and cups. There were also lamps and pots of plants in some corners of the establishment. Everything was plain and simple.

Filling the room were a few round tables and chairs. Some were normal-sized, and some were tall and narrow like the ones Sakura was presently sitting on. People either sat on their tables with coffee on their hands or waited for theirs in the counter in the farthest back of the room. The cafe was pretty small, but sold coffee good enough to fill the business' pockets full of money and of course, people.

The crowds made Sakura want to leave, but then she remembered she was to meet her best friend, Hinata, here during her lunch break.

Hinata Hyuuga was the daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga, CEO of the Hyuuga Corp., that will soon to be pass down to the heir, Neji Hyuuga. Hyuuga Corp. was a successful company that brought a _lot_ of food on Hinata's table, which was located inside the mansion that Sakura was also living in. She used to be the secretary of Hyuuga Corp. and worked along her sister, Hanabi, and her cousin, Neji.

All that changed, however, when Hinata met a man named Naruto Uzumaki. Sakura has never seen or met him before, but based on what Hinata says about him, he must be a pretty decent guy. It took them a while until the two started dating, and it was soon that they realized the two couldn't spend that much time together because of their jobs.

Wanting to be with her lover, Hinata resigned from the Hyuuga Corp. and employed herself in the Uchiha Corp. Her father was reluctant about it, but thanks to Neji, Hanabi, and Naruto, Hinata was hired and is presently working as secretary for Uchiha Corp.

Things were a bit uneasy since the two corporations were rivals, but all was assured that Hinata was doing it for love. Her father may be disturbed about the circumstances and sometimes scold Hinata about it, but Hinata didn't care. She was with Naruto and that was all that mattered to her.

A ring was heard and Sakura smiled to see her friend walking towards her way. Her hair was tied up to a ponytail and she wore a button-up striped blue polo shirt with a black skirt that reached up to her knees and white high heels. Her glasses is seen folded between the middle of her shirt, and the light blue purse she held on her right shoulder was kept from dangling by the arm she used to keep it close to her body.

"Hello Sakura," she greeted as she sat on a chair parallel to Sakura's.

"Hey Hinata," Sakura responded as she handed her a cup of coffee, "I just bought it a few minutes ago so it's still pretty warm." Grateful, Hinata took it from her hands and placed the opening of the cup between her lips, welcoming the heat and sweetness.

"Thank you," Hinata said, "and it's my favorite too."

"Hot chocolate?" Sakura teased, causing Hinata to roll her eyes.

"Well you know I'm not that much of a coffee person." Hinata retorted as she took another sip of the beverage, "And there's nothing wrong with hot chocolate. It's the best beverage anyone could ever have."

Sakura nodded in agreement before sipping her coffee, "Until you're 21," she muttered.

Hinata gasped and gave her an air slap, "Sakura you're terrible!"

Sakura chuckled before sipping her coffee again, "I know," placing her coffee down on the table, "So how's work so far today?" she asked.

A bit excited to answer the question, Hinata placed her hot chocolate on the table, "It was great," she started, "Sure the work isn't always that exciting, but Naruto always knows how to cheer me up!" Sakura smiled as she saw Hinata look up dreamily, "Like today when I had to copy something in the Xerox machine, Naruto hugged me from behind and joked about doing it on top of the machine, see if it can copy the 'results'."

The two shared a laugh at her statement before Hinata continued, "And then one of the workers walked into the room and saw how Naruto was laying me on top of the machine, freaked out, and fainted!"

The two laughed a bit harder than before, getting some attention from the customers. Noticing the stares they gotten, they regained they composure and giggled a bit before they finally stopped laughing.

"Sounds like this Naruto guy is pretty fun," Sakura commented. She then raised an eyebrow suspiciously at Hinata, "Has he ever_ tried_ anything?"

Waving her hands and shaking her head, "No!" she blushed, "Of course not!"

Sakura giggled, "Okay good," she commented, "because I wouldn't want you to have your first time before I do," shrugging, "I wouldn't be surprised though if you did."

"Sakura!" Hinata scolded, "Gosh you really are terrible."

"I know," Sakura smugly responded as she picked up her cooling beverage and taking another sip from it.

Hinata giggled and also did the same with hers, "So how about you?" she asked, "How was _your _work day so far?"

Sakura placed her coffee back on the table and shrugged, "I resigned."

Hinata placed her beverage on the table and widened her pale white eyes in surprise, "Again?" she asked, "But you have a_ great_ career! You save _lives_ Sakura!"

Sakura Haruno is one of the top ranked doctors of all of the Fire Country. She has several PhDs and has even been awarded for her work in the first year of her career. She got her degrees in Hana, one of the best cities for education in the Fire Country and has previously moved to Konoha two months ago. She is currently living with Hinata in her mansion for Hinata wanted to spend more quality time with her best friend, which was closer to a sister than Hanabi was since she was still in college.

Sakura used to live in Konoha until her parents decided to move to Hana. They claimed they did it for better education and future options. Sakura knew there was more to it than that, but gave up trying to find out when her parents decided to be stubborn. She didn't complain so much about it though. If she never moved to Hana, she never would've met Hinata. They studied in the same college and lived in the same college dorm. Hinata was there because her family wanted the best education, and according to Sakura's parents, so was Sakura.

Sakura looked out the window and watched how the traffic light outside went from green to red, "It just doesn't feel like, you know, _me_," Sakura responded, "Sure being a doctor did match my nature, being caring, helpful, nurturing, and all that," she then look back at Hinata when the cars the street light was holding finally had their turn to move forward, "It helps others, but not in a way I feel like doing it."

Hinata frowned at her friend in sympathy before sipping her hot chocolate and think. After few silent moments between the two, "I have an idea!" she declared excitedly.

Sakura raised an eyebrow at her excited friend, "What is it?" she asked before drinking some of her coffee.

"Okay," Hinata returned her beverage to the table, "What if you become the Uchiha Corp. CEO's PA?"

Sakura gave her friend a confused look and this time, held the cup in her hand, "Personal assistant?"

Optimistically, she nodded, "Yup! The CEO just fired his old PA last month and hasn't hired any since!"

Sakura raised an eyebrow, "Are you saying nobody wanted to qualify for the job?" Sakura asked, thinking about how the CEO's probably a big jerk.

"No," Hinata shook her head, "of course people wanted to apply for the job!" Hinata stated, "It's just that none of them seemed good enough for him."

"And what makes you think I'd be better?" Sakura asked skeptically.

"Because you are!" Hinata stated, making Sakura giggle flattery and amusement, "If the CEO sees what great reputation you have, he will _beg_ you to get the job!"

Sakura giggled again for the same reason, "I don't know," she said softly, "it depends though. Who's the CEO?"

Hinata pouted and shrugged, "I'm not sure. Uchiha Fugaku has two sons and is still deciding who the heir to the cooperation will be. I think it was decided at the end of last month. They haven't announced it yet because of the paper work and the final decisions the company had to make."

Last month was February, and today was the beginning of March. Sakura nodded in understandingly and drank the last of her coffee, "I see," she said as she threw the empty cup the trash can behind her. Every time she hears or sees the word 'Uchiha' there was always something about it that rang in her head, like a noise she couldn't describe. Shrugging off the feeling, "Are the Uchihas, you know, nice?" she asked, feeling a bit discomfort at the word 'Uchihas'.

Hinata shrugged again as she finished her hot chocolate and threw her empty cup in the trash can near Sakura, to both of their short surprise, she makes.

"I don't know. It's hard to tell when people mostly wants to get a job because of the money, which is a _lot_ by the way," Hinata responded as Sakura chuckled, "And sometimes, the women and_ men _would want to get themselves hired because the sons are apparently _very_ attractive."

Sakura let out a scoff and a chuckle before looking at her friend, "You mean you've never seen them before?"

Hinata innocently shook her head, "No, when I was hired, Uchiha Fugaku was CEO and the issue of who was inheriting the company was just beginning," Hinata looked out the streets at the same gray building Sakura was just looking at, "I think the two of them showed up at the office once, but there were too many people blocking my view and I was too busy working. I also keep forgetting to look them up on the web or the paper because I was so busy with work."

"So are you saying that other than being possible future CEOs, rich, and attractive, you know nothing else about them?" Sakura asked.

Hinata looked up in thought for a moment before slightly jumping at the brainstorm she just received, "Oh! Naruto told me once that his best friend is the younger of the Uchiha brothers and that the two were childhood friends since high school."

"Well that's nice," Sakura commented, "Has he ever said anything about him?"

"Well he does whine sometimes about some 'Chicken Butt' and how he annoys him," Sakura widened her eyes at the name, "And the way he describes him, it seems that 'Chicken Butt' was a ruler of something powerful. I assumed he was talking about the younger Uchiha from the Uchiha Corp. He always complains after he spends time with him," Hinata answered, "But in the end, he always talks about what a great guy he is. The relationship is odd, but rather close."

Sakura started listening to only parts of what her friend was saying after she said 'Chicken Butt'. For some reason, the name sounded painfully familiar. It hurt when Sakura tried to remember why it was familiar in the first place.

_"C'mon Chicky Butt we're almost there!"_

_"Stop calling me that!"_

The voices rang in her head like two giant loud bells clashing against each other. It irritated Sakura in the head enough for Hinata to notice the disturbance.

"Sakura!" Hinata called out, placing a hand on her friend's arm, "Sakura are you alright?"

After a few moments of easing up the pain in her head, Sakura looked at her friend with a reassuring smile, "Yeah Hinata, I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" Hinata insisted.

Sakura nodded, "I'm fine, really," Sakura reassured again with a smile.

Doubtful, but knowing her stubborn friend, she decided to let it pass this time, "Okay," Hinata said and jumped when she looked at her watch, "Oh my gosh! I have to get back to work!"

Getting off the tall chair to stand in front of her friend, "If you're really fine, why don't you try to get that PA job in the Uchiha Corp. tomorrow," Hinata suggested, "It will be a great job! Plus, we get to see each other all the time!" she added excitedly.

Sakura looked at her friend and then to the gigantic Uchiha building that was literally took up the entire street she kept looking at the entire time. There was something about it that lured her, and for some reason, she can't get away.

"Why don't I get that interview today?" She asked.

Hinata gasped in excitement, but concern, "Are you sure? I mean you're head and the intervi-"

"I'll be fine," Sakura assured as she got off her chair, "I got my documents in the car anyway. Plus, if I do pass the interview, the sooner we start working together right?"

Hinata beamed and nodded, "Yes!" Dragging Sakura along with her, Hinata started making her way towards the Uchiha building, but was stopped later when she was reminded of Sakura's documents in her car.

Like? =D

This is the first of awesome x)

Reviews please!

And thank you for giving your time to read my work =)


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for taking the time to click and read this story.

Now on with the chapter! =D

DISCLAIMER: Yeah, the usual.

* * *

"C'mon Sakura let's go!" Hinata said as she continued to drag Sakura inside the Uchiha Corp. building.

"Okay!" Sakura whined as she tried to keep up with the pace Hinata is dragging her in.

After crossing the street and blowing away some car exhaust, Sakura didn't get a chance to stop and breathe with Hinata dragging her in through the door.

Sakura was about to glare at Hinata for not giving her a chance to breathe, but looked around her and gaped.

Everything in the Uchiha building looked so futuristic! The walls were shiny stainless steel covered with wall fountains and chrome lamps. The floors were shiny gray marble and held some gray couches with glass coffee tables to go along with it. Receptionists were behind shiny chrome counters and worked on their computers like they were born to do the job. The lobby had a fountain in the middle of its large room, and only a few amount of people filled its spaces. Everything looked clean, neat, and rich; just like what everyone says about the Uchiha Clan.

"Wow," Sakura managed to say, "It feels like I'm in a futuristic movie," she turned to Hinata, "You work _here_ every day?"

Hinata beamed, "Yup!" she responded, "Don't tell anyone, but I think this company has a cooler looking corporate building than the Hyuugas," she muttered.

Sakura widened at her statement, "Hinata!" she scolded.

Hinata giggled at her friend's reaction, "Well it is true!"

Sakura chuckled, shaking her head, before coming face to face with one of the receptionists behind the counter. Sakura took moments what the woman was wearing, looking for a sign of uniform.

Because she was sitting behind the tall counter, Sakura could only make out her head, down to the waist. From her point of view, she wore a gray buttoned up polo t-shirt with black rectangular glasses that framed her metallic brown eyes. Her purple hair is also neatly tied up to a small bun above her head. Other than the glasses and the personal phenotype, the receptionist seems to be in uniform with the other receptionists.

"Hey Ami," Hinata greeted, causing Ami, the receptionist being addressed, to look up and take notice of the navy blue-haired woman.

"Well hello Hinata," Ami greeted, not seeming to notice Sakura yet, "What can I do for you honey?" she asked with a smile.

"My friend here wants an interview from the CEO," Hinata responded, causing Ami to finally notice the salmon-haired woman. Hinata haven't noticed it yet, but Sakura was startled by the glare Ami suddenly gave her, "Her name is—"

"Sakura?" Ami interrupted before standing up from her chair, surprising both Sakura and Hinata, "_Sakura Haruno_?"

Sakura blinked with obvious confusion, "D-do I know you?" Sakura asked.

Ami offensively scoffed before slamming a hand on a counter, anger arousing the curiosity to the people around her, "Of course you know me!"

Ami leaned her glare closer to the pink-haired woman, causing her to step back frightened, "I was the one who wanted to _ruin your life_!" Ami spat.

Everyone in the lobby, including the other receptionists, turned towards the commotion being held at the front center of the room. Besides the running water on the wall fountains, everything and everyone turned quiet. Even Hinata can't help but stand and stare at the situation that confused her as much as it did to Sakura.

"W-what?" Sakura asked, more confused than she was before.

"That's right _Haruno_," Ami seethed, "I _wanted_ to ruin your life, but I wasn't_ able_ to. _Why_?" Gripping the pen that she held to her hand, "Because of the same reason I wanted to ruin your life in the _first place_."

Sakura is officially lost. Who is this woman and what the h is she talking about? Few murmurs from the bystanders were emitted as Sakura tried to comprehend what was happening. After a few moments of trying to figure it all out, her eyes snapped open when a memory played in her head.

"_Hey forehead!"_

_Little eight old Sakura Haruno looked up from her storybook to see a nine year old Ami smirking down at her with her friends close behind._

"_You're such a geek Haruno!" Ami stated before jabbing Sakura's forehead with her finger, "Who reads __**books**__?"_

"_I-I do," Sakura responded, "They're really good."_

_Ami scoffed before holding her carton of chocolate milk up above the pink-haired girl with her right hand, "Let's see how__** good**__ they'll be in __**chocolate milk**__!"_

_Sakura gasped and closed the book, realizing what Ami was going to do. Tucking it under her chin, Sakura started whimpering tears as Ami and her friends laughed, enjoying the sight of the chocolate milk cascading down to the pink-haired girl's head._

Sakura grunted and gripped her head with both hands, dropping the documents she held with one. "Sakura!" Hinata called out as she held her pained friend in her arms, "Sakura are you alright?"

"Oh so you're finally remembering huh?" Ami smirked as she crossed her arms, "It hurts doesn't it?"

"Ami that's enough," one of the receptionist called out before looking at Hinata, "Hinata, why don't you set your friend down at one of the couches over there. I'll get her some water."

"Thank you," Hinata whispered before the kind receptionist set out for the staff kitchen. Sakura held her friend sympathetically while leading her towards one of the gray sofas.

"Sakura are you alright?" Hinata asked again as she stared worriedly at the woman trying to cope with the pain in her head. Soon, the kind receptionist returned and arrived to them with the cup of water she promised.

"She must have a really bad headache," The receptionist stated as she went to retrieve and return with Sakura's fallen documents. Looking towards the other receptionists who came their way, "Do you think it's the same kind of headaches Uchiha-sama gets?" the receptionist asked.

"Of course," Ami interjected, revealing herself from the other receptionists, "They did got screwed up the same way," she added knowingly. Sakura was about to look up and ask, but a deep voice beat her to it.

"What's going on here?" A deep, masculine voice demanded.

Everyone turned and bowed, with the exception of Sakura, to the middle-aged man that made his way towards the center of all the commotion. The man looked like he was around his 50s or 60s and wore a solid, stern scowl on his rough, pale face. He wore a business suit with a red and white fan pin on the left side of his tuxedo jacket, and gave off an aura of high authority. Sakura could already tell he's the main boss of the company.

"Everyone get back to work," the man demanded, causing the employees to run back to their stations. Even Hinata scurried away intimidated from the man as if he can decide who lives and who dies. The man turned to Sakura and widened his eyes as if he witnessed the resurrection of a dead person. Seeing her pained position, holding her head, the man was confound at the familiarity, and didn't take much time to realize who the person was.

"Leave this facility and never return," the man commanded, causing Sakura to look up in surprise.

"W-what?" Sakura asked.

"I will not repeat myself," the man stated as he turned to walk away, "If you still wish to remain here, I shall call the guards and throw you out."

The receptionists silently gasped at the situation, while Ami proudly smirked. When the man was gone, Sakura tried to comprehend what was happening, while at the same time trying to relieve the migraine forming in her head. As she was busy doing so, a pair of eyes were watching from a distance.

"_Here's your package Ms. Amaya," a young man said as he handed the young woman a package. The woman took the package from his hands and gratefully smiled._

"_Thank Eureko!" Ms. Amaya beamed, "What will I ever do without you?"_

_Eureko lowered his head and blushed, before jerking up at the sound of a ring from his pocket. Taking his cellphone out and unlocking it, Eureko checked the contents of an email that was sent to him before looking out the hallways. Looking like he was looking for something and found it, Ms. Amaya looked out with him to see a pink-haired woman from a distance sitting on a gray couch, clutching her head in pain in a very familiar way._

"_Why are you looking at that woman?" Ms. Amaya asked. To help answer her question, Eureko handed her his phone._

"_Fugaku-sama told us to avoid contact or conversations about the girl and make sure she stays out of this facility at all times," Eureko stated as Ms. Amaya read the rest about it from his phone, "He also wants us not to tell Sasuke-same about her either, so Sasuke-san is probably the only one in the company that works here who didn't get the email."_

_After reading the contents and looking out to the woman again, 'Why does she look so familiar?' Amaya thought, 'And why does daddy want her away from Sasuke-san?'_

Curiously, Ms. Amaya walked towards the girl, but jumped when she saw the guard coming towards the woman's way. Before Sakura had a chance to notice them, Ms. Amaya ran from across the room and in front of the two guards.

"Amaya-sama," the guards bowed, slightly startled at her appearance.

"Yeah, yeah thanks," Amaya brushed off before stretching her arms out to prevent the two from walking pass her.

The two men raised an eyebrow at the young adult that blocked their path, "Amaya-sama what seems to be the matter?" One of the guards asked.

"I'll take care of the woman," Ms. Amaya stated before the guards glanced at each other, confused.

"Are you sure Amaya-san?" The other guard asked, "Fugaku- sama requested that no one but u—"

"I know I know," Ms. Amaya interrupted, "But I'm his _daughter_. It's technically my company too," the two guards looked at each other again, "I'll take care of this," Ms. Amaya added with a little demand in her voice.

Seeing they had no authority to argue with the young woman, the two guards nodded before turning and walking away. Ms. Amaya smiled before turning towards the pink haired lady, who seemed to feel better after taking a pill out of her purse and drinking the water in the cup that was placed at the coffee table in front of her. (AN: Whew! What a sentence!)

Ms. Amaya looked around to see if any of her parents were around, before sprinting towards the recovering woman, "Hi!" she greeted.

Sakura looked up to the young woman, probably 18 or 19 years old, before responding the same, but softer greeting. The young woman wore a purple tube dress that reached down to her mid thighs just right above her gray heels. She wore a golden necklace with the fan pendant similar to the one the older man was wearing on his tuxedo jacket, with golden bracelet bands that hooped around her wrists. Her long ebony black hair reached down to her lower back and the fringes that hung from her face framed her charcoal-black eyes.

'She looks like a supermodel,' Sakura thought as the young woman flashed a friendly smile.

"You must be Sakura Haruno right?" Amaya asked before Sakura nodded slowly, relieved that the young woman's reaction stayed positively neutral when she reached out her hand, "I'm Amaya Uchiha, but _you _could call me Amaya."

"N-nice to meet you Amaya," Sakura responded as she shook her hand, meeting her half way.

Amaya sheepishly smiled, "Sorry about the way my dad acted towards you. I have no idea what got him so pissed at you!" turning to the hallway her father went through earlier today, "I'll ask him about that later."

A few whisperers and other noises were heard from the reception counters, and Amaya frowned at their behavior, "Come with me Sakura," she motioned with a finger for Sakura to follow her.

"I saw the headache you got back there earlier. You okay?" Amaya asked while walking alongside the older woman. Sakura smiled at her concern, but secretly detested it. It's not that she doesn't appreciate the concern; it's just gets really annoying if pity is all she hears.

Sakura slowly nodded, "Yeah, I took some pills so I'm okay."

Amaya chuckled, "Well that's good," relieved, "So what are you doing here at Uchiha Corp.?"

Looking at the city through the glass walls, "I resigned from my old job, and my friend suggested I work here," Sakura answered as she watched a plane fly by slowly in the sky.

"Oh really?" Amaya raised an eyebrow, "What was your old profession?"

Sakura humbly shrugged, "a doctor," she answered.

Amaya widened her eyes, "A doctor?" she yelped and staggered when she came to a realization, "Wait!" she yelped, "Are you _the_ Sakura Haruno, the PhD doctor the papers everywhere say is one of the most professional doctors in the entire Fire Country?"

Sakura blushed humbly before nodding, causing Amaya to squeal in delight, "Oh my gosh! I can't believe the great Dr. Haruno is talking to me right now!" she squealed, "I feel so special!"

Sakura giggled at the younger woman's childish antics before another question was asked, "Why did a great doctor like you resign to such an awesome job?"

Sakura shrugged and looked down, "It just doesn't seem like my kind of job," she responded, receiving a flabbergasted sigh from the young woman.

"Your kind of job?" she exclaimed, "How can that _not_ be your _kind of job_? You're one of the most well-known and skilled doctors in the entire Fire Country!"

"I know," Sakura muttered, "Everyone says that; especially my parents."

"So why did you quit?" Amaya asked.

Sakura shrugged, "It helps others, and I like that," Sakura sighed, "But it doesn't help others the way I want to." Sakura tiredly sighed. This isn't the first time someone asked her the same question.

"Ah," Amaya nodded, "So what job are you aiming for in the Uchiha Corp. do you think is_ so_ much better than what you had as a _professional _doctor?" Sakura held the urge to roll her eyes on the 'professional' emphasis.

"My friend told me the CEO of this company needed a PA, and suggested I was good enough for it," Sakura responded, "But I don't thi—"

"You're perfect!" Amaya declared before grabbing Sakura's wrist and running forward, dragging Sakura along with her, "Hurry up before someone else tries to get the job! But then again I don't think that's possible because Sasuke-kun can be such an a—"

"Where are you taking me?" Sakura asked as she tiredly tried to keep up with the 18 year old youth. Embarrassed, the pinkette apologized at everyone they pushed through, while pouting at the younger woman dragging her at a pace she can barely keep up. It's like being dragged by Hinata only this woman has more energy.

"To Sasuke-kun!" Amaya beamed at her before looking forward, eager to take the pinkette to a destination unknown to her.

The run took off from Sakura's mind from a moment as she played back the name Amaya just beamed to her.

"_Sasuke-kun! Sasuke-kun where are you?"_

Sakura snapped back to reality as Amaya suddenly stopped in front of an elevator. Both panting for breath, Sakura turned to Amaya and made out a small smile when the ebony-haired woman pushed the elevator button excitedly like a little child.

When the elevator finally came and opened before them, Amaya dragged Sakura inside before the two continued catching their breaths. Sakura leaned back against the glass elevator wall and stared at the outside. The way down was terrifying, yet almost breathtaking.

Turning to Amaya, who was still catching her breath, "Why do you want me to get this job so badly?" Sakura asked.

Also trying to catch her breath, "I already told you, you're perfect!" Amaya answered.

"For what?" Sakura tiredly demanded.

Before getting an answer, however, the elevator door opened. 'That was fast,' Sakura thought before yelping as she was once again being dragged by Amaya to some unknown destination.

"C'mon we're almost there!" Amaya excitedly announced before finally stopping again. This time though, she was in front of a big, wooden door. "CEO" was labeled on top of the door. Suddenly, Sakura felt her heart beating faster than before. (AN: Hehe it's a rhyme xD)

"This is it!" Amaya announced before turning to her, her hands going everywhere from the pink-haired lady's clothes to her hair.

"H-hey!" Sakura yelped as Amaya continued to tug at her clothes, "W-what are you doing?"

"Fixing you up silly!" Amaya responded before messing with her hair again, "You gotta make the _best_ first impression when you meet my brother. He can be a stubborn , picky prick sometimes."

Sakura sighed after Amaya took all her hands back, "Just remember that if Sasuke-kun is too dumb to accept you, you can always work for me."

Sakura raised an eyebrow before Amaya gave her a card. The card, in big letters, read "Uchiha" across the center along with feminine flowers decorated around the sides. Small texts were in graved at the bottom showing many numbers and letters. 'Must be the addresses and phone numbers,' Sakura thought and mentally smacked herself in the head for even thinking about the obvious.

"If you haven't realized it yet, I'm Amaya Uchiha. I own the modeling agency for "Uchiha" and its clothing line," Amaya explained, making Sakura widen her eyes in surprise. No wonder the woman looked so familiar! She didn't even notice who she was because of all the countless things that happened at once.

"Your body is an excellent example for the perfect model," Amaya complimented, causing Sakura to blush in embarrassment, "If Sasu-chan doesn't take you as his star, then be mine" she beamed, "Plus, I really love your outfit!"

Sakura wore a tight red buttoned-up dress that reached up until her knees, showing her slender, creamy legs with white shoes at the bottom. The dress was sleeveless, showing her smooth, figured arms. Her long hair reached up until her mid back and the fringes that shaped her face served the best frames to hold the picture of her flawless face, making her light makeup almost useless.

"T-thank you Amaya," Sakura bowed before Amaya beamed again.

"Good luck!" Amaya encouraged before pushing Sakura in through the door.

* * *

Whew! That was a lot!

And sorry I couldn't help but add the author notes there xD

I hope it was good enough for your liking though =D

Thank you guys so much for taking the time to read this chapter!

I know it may seem boring now, but I promise I'll try to make it up with the other chapters.

But for now, thank you and please keep reading! =D


	3. Chapter 3

Umm...I'm not sure what to put here.

So let's just skip to the story shall we? =D

Disclaimer: Wolves are the best animals ever! xD

* * *

'Too hard too hard!' Sakura sweat-dropped as she was forced inside the room. How rude! She didn't even giver her a chance to knock. Sakura inwardly sighed, what a first impression she would make in the interview.

"Knock before entering!"

Sakura froze at the spot from the sound of a cool, smooth, demanding voice. He must be the boss, Sakura presumed.

'And hopefully an attractive one too,' Sakura inwardly giggled.

"Sorry," Sakura squeaked before turning to him, "I was literally_ forced_ in here."

Sakura looked at the man and was relieved his back was facing her. He hasn't seen her yet.

From behind, Sakura could see that the man wore the usual black business suit and formal black shoes. His hands showed how pale white his skin was, and his hair was spiked up to look like the anal end of a chicken. Sakura silently giggled at the sight. How amusing!

Sakura hitched a breath when nostalgia filled her in. Why does she feel she has seen this hairstyle before?

"_Sasuke-kun, do you gel your hair or is it really like that?" Curious eyes probed._

"_It's really like that!" dettered lips pouted, "Why? You don't like it?"_

_The same eyes beamed, "Of course I do! In fact, I wanna pet it!"_

"_E-eh? S-Sakura-chan stop it!"_

"_But it's so fluffy!"_

"_S-Sakura!"_

Sakura grunted and held her head up with one hand. She always gets quick visions in her head, but they always disappear before she can even comprehend them. They were useless, but they never stopped coming back. How irritating!

Sakura gasped when the man turned around to face her. Emerald met onyx and suddenly, the world slowed down around them.

Sakura observed the man's face and realized he didn't seem to be older than a year from her. Thick locks of ebony fringes framed the smooth pale skin that adorned his face. His onyx eyes flashed husky masculinity, which were enough to make everything else about him adrenaline-pumping attractive.

'Now I finally understand why people want this job so much,' Sakura faintly blushed, 'He's gorgeous.'

The man gaped at the woman that stood by his door and adorned her phenotipical appearance. Her pink haired rested upon her shoulders as they lay upon her perky breast. Her tight red buttoned-up dress hugged her petite figure _very_ well. Add the white heels at the bottom, and her long slender legs were also shown perfectly.

Her skin was slightly lighter than his and he theoretically thanked his office lights for making her creamy skin shine. Her emerald eyes added luster to her virtuous face and her thick glossed lips tempted him to lick his own in interest.

'I-is this an angel?' The man thought as he tried so hard to conceal his interest with his usual stoic expression. It didn't work, yet it didn't matter. Both himself and the woman before him were too busy gazing into each others' appearance.

The deeper they got into each others' gaze, the farther they felt from reality. The two were too deep into their own worlds they felt like they were drowning. It could have been a bad thing, but neither wanted to resurface and they allowed themselves to go deeper.

As if they weren't already deep enough, time has officially froze between them when their eyes met again. Everything around them zoomed out, and the two were stuck in a world only the two of them can inhabit.

In their little world, the two witnessed two children running around on a grassy plain. The sun illuminated the cloudless sky, and the trees circled around the large green patch. It was like a perfect picture, a very_ familiar_ picture.

From their own subconscious mind, Sakura and the other man in the room watched as the children continued to laugh and chase each other around the grassy delta. They panted for breath but never stopped to catch it.

The two children are composed of a little boy and a little girl. Sakura parted her lips in surprise as she took note of the little girl's corporeal physiognomy. She had short fluorescent pink tresses that swayed with her round plump head. Her white puffy dress has been stained by dirt after perpetually plummeting against it. She flushed and giggled playfully after tackling the boy she had been chasing down to the ground.

'T-that's me...isn't it?' Sakura thought as she watched the girl squeal proudly at her work.

Sasuke mouth gaped as he took note of the boy's physical framework. He had short jet-black onyx locks and resembled the same hairstyle his own hair signified. He wore a a loose sleeveless shirt and brown pants that were also tattered with the same said earth. He watched as the boy grunted and flinched, trying to impel the squealing pinkette out of his back.

'Is that...me?' The man thought as he watched the boy still trying to attempt to push the girl off of him.

"S-Sakura," the boy flinched, "Sakura get off me!"

"You're it Sasuke-kun!" the girl teased, "You're it!"

"Okay okay just get off!"

"But I like riding on your back!" the girl stuck her tongue out, "You're like a little horsey!"

The boy whined as he tried to get the girl off, only to get her to hold him down harder at each attempt. Sasuke and Sakura gasped as gradually, the vision faded, and the two found themselves back into the real world. Staring into each others eyes again, the first piece of their uncertain puzzle was found.

"I know you," they both muttered under their breath.

* * *

"Guards"

Said guards turned and bowed in front of the eminent man.

"Fugaku-sama" the two guards responded.

Fugake nodded in response before looking at them with his assertive stoic charcoal eyes, "Has the deed been done?" he queried anxiously.

"Amaya-sama has requested us to leave the pink-haired woman in her hands," One of the guards explained, "She insisted she had the authority to-"

"WHAT?" Fugaku seethed, "Didn't I specifically order you to keep her away from _any _contact from _any_ workers? Do you realize what you have just done?"

The two guards took a step back, intimidated at the man's prominent fury, "Our apologies Fugaku-sama," the other guard bowed, "But Amaya-sama gave us no permitted chance to go against her wishes. She insisted on consulting you about the situation later."

Fugaku grunted in vexation before clenching both of his pale dry fists, "That child can be such a _burden_!" Fugaku seethed.

He turned to face his back towards the guards, "Where were they last seen?" he demanded.

"We were told by one of the receptionists that Amaya and the woman were last seen entering Hallway 106," the earlier guard informed.

Without waiting another second, Fugaku strode away from the two guards. Perplexed about the foul mood their superior was emitting, the two can only wonder what is it the pinkette had done that made the man tact the way he's acting now. Interpreting he way things were going to go, they knew they were going to figure it out soon, very soon.

* * *

"You," Sasuke called out before striding towards the bewildered woman, "Who are you?"

Sakura blinked as if she had been snapped out of her daze and looked up at the man. She was about to speak, but looked down, a confused look expressed upon her face.

"What?" Sasuke nosed, curious to answers about _anything _about this woman.

"My head doesn't hurt," Sakura realized. Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" Sasuke demanded.

"I-I'd always get these visions in my head," Sakura explained, "But every time I tried to remember them, I'd get serious migraines, so I never remember them" avoiding eye contact, wondering why she's being so open to him, "But when I got that vision after looking at you, it was vivid, I remember it, and I didn't get even a flash of pain.."

Sasuke listened and hid the surprise he got after receiving certain words that came out of her lips. Now that she mentioned it, he didn't get his usual migraines either.

The truth was, Sasuke knew exactly what she was talking about. For fourteen years, he'd always get these random migraines that never failed to annoy him. He'd get random visions in his head, then forget about it before having a major headache. He doesn't know how or why, but he never remembers them, nor does he know why he gets them. He doesn't have all the answers, yet.

Sasuke remembered the last statement the pinkette made. The same thing happened to him too. When he looked into her eyes, it was safe to say he could remember everything without getting a headache. It was also clear and vivid. It may seem small, but what that vision gave him was better than nothing. It gave him something great: A_ clue_, and he knew this woman can help him find more.

"Who are you?" Sasuke repeated, this time softer with a more unsubtle curiosity.

* * *

"Amaya!"

Amaya jumped, startled at his voice, before turning from the window to face the source of the familiar demanding voice.

"Father," she responded, inquisitive about his reasons of his appearance.

"Did you force the guards to disobey my orders?" Fugaku demanded.

Caught off guard, Amaya illicitly fidgeted with her fingers, "Umm..."

"Do you realize what you have just done?" Fugaku threatened.

Amaya widened her eyes, taken aback, "What are you talking about?" she solicited inquiringly.

"_Sakura Haruno_," Fugaku seethed, "She's going to put your brother's life in danger."

Amaya gasped with her hand on her mouth, "What?" she muttered, "What are you talking about?"

Fugaku turned away, away from eye contact, "She may have not done anything yet," he started, "But she will soon, just like she did fourteen years ago."

Amaya raised an eyebrow anxiously, "W-what did she do?"

Fugaku hesitantly shook his head, "It's none of your concern, it's nobody's concern."

Amaya was about to retort, but Fugaku beat her to it, "Where is the woman?" he demanded.

Amaya hesitated before she responded, "Sh-she's in Sasuke's o-office," Fugaku widened his eyes, "Sh-she wanted the j-job of the CEO's PA so she— h-hey wait!"

Amaya didn't get a response but instead, ran after her sprinting father.

* * *

"I-I'm Sakura Haruno," Sakura introduced before slowly reaching out her hand.

"Sasuke Uchiha," Sasuke responded before meeting her halfway. Both adults hid their interested aura as they relished each other's warmth. It felt wonderful.

"What is your business here?" Sasuke queried.

"My friend, your secretary, Hinata Hyuuga, suggested I take a job here as the CEO's PA," Sakura explained, "She claims I am fit for the job," she shrugged cynically, "so I decided to come here and take her word for it."

Sasuke nodded, understanding the situation, "I see," letting go of the hand they both realized he was still holding, he cleared his throat before walking behind his desk and sitting himself back onto his black leather chair, "How did you find your way here to my office?" he asked in curiosity, still secretly hoping God sent him an angel.

"I ran into who I believe is your sister, Amaya Uchiha," Sasuke widened his eyes at the answer, "I told her about the purpose of my presence in this company, and she literally dragged me here and pushed me through the door," scratching the back of her head sheepishly, "That's why I wasn't able to knock before I entered."

Sasuke nodded again,. He was subtly secretly disappointed, but not giving up on his hopes, "Do you want this job?" Sasuke inquired.

Sakura looked up to him, caught off guard by his question, "O-of course," Sakura responded. Sasuke kept a stoic expression, hiding the fact he was also secretly satisfied by her answer, "I wouldn't have come this far if I wasn't."

Sasuke smirked, impressed by her bluntness, "Very well," with his hand, he motioned Sakura to sit down on one of the chairs placed in front of his organized desk, "If you haven't realized it yet, I am the CEO of this company."

Sakura nodded, confirming she understood the very palpable fact, "What do yo-"

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke stood up from his chair and Sakura turned from hers to face Fugaku fuming by Sasuke's doorstep.

"Father," Sasuke responded, "What are you-"

"_You_" Fugaku spat before stomping towards the pinkette and pointing an accusing finger at her, "Didn't I already tell you to leave this facility?"

Sakura stood there speechless, unable to respond to the command, "Guards!" Fugaku called before a couple of guards entered through the door, "Take her away!"

The guards (the same guards used in the first and second chapter) approached the befuddled pinkette to comply to the older Uchiha's orders. Their attempts were interjected, however, by the younger Uchiha's obstructive form.

"What's this all about?" Sasuke demanded.

"Stay out of this Sasuke," Fugaku ordered, "This has nothing to do with you."

"I'm afraid I have to discord with that statement," Sasuke stated, "You cannot just enter my office and cast out one of my employees."

Sakura turned to him, astonished by his testimony, "Nonsense!" Fugaku seethed, "The woman's time here has been too short! It is impossible to have an interview and hire the woman in such short notice!"

"That is why we wanted to start the interview now," Sasuke stated, "Now if you please excuse us father, we need to-"

"No," Fugaku darkened, "Get her away from here, away from this company! I will not allow her in this facility."

"That isn't your decision to make father," Sasuke protested, "I'm the CEO of this company now remember?_ I _make the decisions."

"That may be," Fugaku glowered, "But I am still your father."

"And you have raised me well," Sasuke specified, "But don't you think I'm old enough to make my own decisions now? Especially in matters such as these."

"I don't think, I know," Fugaku indicated, "But I still request for this woman's desertion."

Sasuke eyed his father before turning to the baffled pink-haired woman watching in the sidelines. Silence filled the room for a few moments while the other pair of eyes waited eagerly for him to make an answer.

Turning to his father, "How about I make a deal with you father," Sasuke challenged.

Fugaku hesitantly raised an eyebrow, "Go on," he urged.

"I know just like other certain questions you refuse to answer, It would be pretty unserviceable to compel you to answer this one," Sasuke started, "So whatever it is your keeping from me, I'll prove it wrong by hiring her."

Fugaku widened his eyes, staggered by his proclamation, "W-what?"

"That's right father," Sasuke smirked, "If I don't receive a logical reason to deny a worker, then I don't receive a reason to banish them from this company."

Fugaku glared at his son before he continued, "But if you told me the reason and it's reasonable enough, then I will comply to your request."

Sasuke crossed his arms cockily and smirked at flabbergasted father. Fugaku's glare intensified at his son, and soon soften into a smirk.

"I have raised you well son," Fugaku declared proudly, "I raised you well."

"So what's it going to be dad?" Sasuke asked, happy to be acknowledged by his father.

Fugaku glanced at his son, and then to the pink-haired woman. After a few moments of silent thought, he smirked.

* * *

Cliffhanger!  
Yup, this is the beginning of more awesome.

Keep reading to find out.

And thanks for reading.

More shall come soon =)


	4. Chapter 4

Umm...I don't know what to say here O.O  
So umm...Here's you're next chapter peoples! =D

Disclaimer: Am I allergic to anything other than celery or am I just going through puberty all over again? -.-'

* * *

"Alright," keeping the smirk on his face, "Go ahead and hire her."

Sasuke and Sakura turned to him with perplexed eyes.

Sasuke raised and eyebrow, "You comply?" he asked. Fugaku was silent for a few moments before stiffly nodding.

"What made you change your mind?" Sasuke inquired.

Fugaku frowned and turned to Sakura, "I didn't," he stated, "And I know that someday I might regret this decision," Sasuke scowled at his father, "But knowing you're a grown man, I'm sure you'll make the right decisions. You have inheritted this company for a reason."

Sasuke gave him a cocky smirk, proud he finally gets his way, "Thank you," he gleamed.

"And as for you"

Sakura flinched in surprise and looked up to the man that towered in front of her, "If anything happens to my son or this company..."

Sakura blinked before bowing in front of him, much to Fugaku's surprise, "Sir I assure you I have no intention of hurting your son or your foundation in any way," Sasuke turned to her and watched, "If I ever do get the job sir, I will make sure you're son and the company will be taken care of," Looking up to face the older man, "And if anything happens to either one, I promise I will take full responsibility and receive whatever consequence I deserve."

Sasuke stared at her and hid the surprise on his face. She's so dedicated.

Fugaku looked down at her with his usual blank expression for a few more moments before to both Sasuke and Sakura's surprise, smiling at her for the first time.

"Very well," Fugaku turned to Sasuke, "I suggest you interview her right away," Sasuke and Sakura watched baffled as the man turned and made his way towards the door, "Make sure she's qualified for this and make sure she never leaves your side."

Sasuke and Sakura continued to watch Fugaku until he exited the door with his guards following close behind. When he was finally gone, Sasuke turned silently to the woman that was still trying to comprehend what just happened. He smirked, 'I don't intend to.'

"Sakura is it?"

Sakura blinked out of her daze and turned to the source of the voice, "Y-yes sir!" she responded.

Sasuke chuckled before walking closer to her. Eyes not leaving her dazzling face, "You're not hired yet," Sakura blinked, "You don't have to call me sir. Just Sasuke for now."

Looking down to comprehend, "Sasuke," she muttered. Sasuke couldn't help but smile. His name sounded beautiful coming out from her lips.

"Yes," Sasuke put his hands in his pockets, "Now about the interview."

Sakura snapped her head up, eager for more info, "Are we having it now si- I-I mean Sasuke?"

Sasuke smirked and chuckled. Her nervousness is so amusing. And if he ever admits it, _cute_.

"No," he responded, "I don't feel like having it here."

Sakura respectively nodded, "So where would you want to have it Sasuke?"

Sasuke silently sighed ecstatically. It's still beautiful in his ears, "The Diamond Rose. You live with Hinata right?"

Sakura widened her eyes bewilderingly before nodding. The Diamond Rose? It sounds familiar, but she's sure she's never been there before.

Sasuke smiled, "Good," reaching out his hand for another handshake, "I'll be picking you up at 8 PM tonight."

Sakura looked at the hand reached out to her before slowly meeting him halfway. Both adults sighed to themselves. The warmth still feels magnificent.

As the two shook hands, Amaya stood behind the door frame, watching and listening to the entire thing.

* * *

"So you're having you interview at The Diamond Rose?" Hinata asked. She reached out her arm for the bowl before taking a handful of popcorn and shoved it in her mouth.

Sakura reached for the bowl and got a handful of popcorn as well, "Yeah," she responded before also shoving the popcorn into her mouth, "It's sounds familiar for some reason..."

Hinata eyes grew big, bewildered, "Of course it's familiar!" Hinata declared as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, "The Diamond Rose is in Haekin Boulevard! It's one of the fanciest and most expensive restaurants in all of Konoha!"

Sakura jumped from the couch and looked astonishingly at her pearly-eyed friend, "WHAT?" she exclaimed before running to her closet, "Why didn't anyone tell me?"

Hinata sweatdropped and watched as her pink-haired friend ran her hands through her closet as if she's trying to find a way to stop a bomb from exploding. She sweat-dropped again when the pinkette slumped hopelessly on the ground.

"I can't believe I don't have anything to wear!" Sakura cried.

"Do you want to go shoppping Sakura?" Hinata suggested.

Sakura paused and turned to the clock behind. She slumped back down on the ground again when she saw what the cursed clock read: 7:00 PM.

"How can we go shopping if Sasuke's gonna pick me up in one hour?" Sakura wailed.

Sakura and Hinata blinked before turning to the door opening. Both widened their eyes to see Amaya standing there with her arms crossed.

Hinata flinched before bowing, "A-Amaya-sama!"

Sakura blinked at the younger woman as she walked towards her, "Hey Sakura," Amaya greeted.

"H-hi Amaya," Sakura responded, "What are you doing here?"

"I know about the interview you and my brother are going to have, and I heard from the hallways you didn't have anything to wear," Amaya gave her a small smile, "I want to help."

Sakura gave her a confused look, "Really?" she asked.

Amaya smiled and nodded, "Yup," she responded. Sakura was about to say something, but Amaya beat her to it, "Also I want to talk to you."

Sakura silently gasped, hoping she wasn't in any trouble. After a few seconds of silence, she nodded.

* * *

"When my father told me that he didn't want you around my brother because you were going to hurt him," Amaya frowned as she continued to apply foundation on Sakura's face, "I got scared."

Sakura motioned her glossed lips to a frown, "Don't worry Amaya," she assured, "I don't plan on hurting your brother in anyway."

Amaya lightly chuckled, "I believe you," Amaya guaranteed, "I heard you're conversation with my dad.," Sakura inwardly sighed, relieved. "And even if I didn't, I still wouldn't think you'll hurt my brother. I just don't see that in you. But then again, looks can be deceiving."

"I would never hurt you're brother Amaya," she assured again, "I told your father that if anything does happen to him, it would be on my head." Amaya chuckled and nodded, showing she still believes her.

After applying eyeshadow in her eyes, Sakura opened her eyes and watched as Amaya started putting away her makeup, "I didn't put that much. I didn't think you'd need it."

Sakura blushed, "Thank you," Amaya solemnly smiled before she turned the older woman around to brush her hair.

"My brother means everything to me," Amaya informed, "And even if I don't mean the same to him, I still would never allow anything to happen to him," frowning, "I'm not sure he'd do the same for me though."

Sakura frowned disapprovingly, "Nonsense," she breathed, "I'm sure you're brother loves you very much."

Amaya shook her head, "Before I ran into you today, I went to visit Sasuke," frown deepening, "he kicked me out."

Sakura silently gasped. But Sasuke was so nice to her!

"Why would he do such a thing?" Sakura queried.

"He'd always say he's busy," getting a clam from the side table, "But even in he's free time, he wants no part of me."

Sakura frowned. Poor girl. "Was he always like this?" she asked.

Amaya paused to think for a while, "No," she shrugged before claming Sakura's hair up, "I don't know."

"You don't know?"

Amaya shook her head before putting some pins on Sakura's pink locks, "I wasn't part of the Uchiha family until I was 4."

Sakura raised an eyebrow and slightly turned her head, "What are you talking about?" she asked.

Amaya sighed before putting the last pin on her hair, "When I was born, some thugs kidnapped me from the hospital. My parents used as much money as they have to find me all over the Fire Country. It was all wasted though when it turns out I was in the US the entire time."

Sakura widened her eyes, shocked at the sad story, "My parents didn't find out until Sasuke visited the US with my other brother, Itachi, when he was 12 and he spotted me on the street. He and Itachi went to the man that held me to question him and chased after him when he started running away. Itachi was strong and fast so caught up with the man and Sasuke took that chance to take me away from him."

"It was the only time in my life when he actually paid attention to me. He asked how I was and acted as my bodyguard until we went back to Konoha. Then after father assigned bodyguards to protect me, Sasuke found no other reason to be with me anymore."

Sakura frowned, "What about your other brother Itachi?" she asked.

Amaya was done fixing her hair so Sakura finally received a chance to turn around and face her, "He always traveled around the world so I barely see him. In fact, right now, he's back at the US."

"Why is he back there?" Sakura asked.

Amaya shrugged, "He's probably in LA messing around," sadly looking down, "Sasuke was always here, and he never wants to spend time with me."

"I don't think that's the case."

"I _know_ it's the case," Amaya emphasized.

Sakura frowned before putting a hand on the young adult's shoulder, "I'll go talk to him about it at dinner tonight. I'll get things straight for you guys."

Amaya snapped her head up to face her, "No!" Sakura raised an eyebrow, " I'll just ruin it for you guys by making him stress about me."

"Just leave it to me," Sakura smiled, "I promise I'll make things right for you guys."

"But I don't want him to be nice to me just because he feels guilty."

"He _should_ feel guilty if he isn't spending any time with his little sister," Sakura pointed.

Amaya blinked and chuckled, "I guess," she muttered.

Both females looked at the clock again to see that it's already 7:45 PM. Amaya turned to Sakura and smiled, "Guess it's time to show you you're dress."

Clapping, "Hinata! Bring in the princess's dress for the ball!"

Sakura jumped from her seat, "Amaya what's going on?" she asked.

Amaya turned to her and winked, "Tonight honey, I'm officially you're fairy godmother!"

* * *

Like?  
Hope so O.O  
Thanks for reading =D


	5. Chapter 5

Ugh, it's been a while.  
I'm so glad I can finally finish and post this.  
Thank you guys so much for being patient!  
May this chapter reward you.

Standard Disclaimer Applied

* * *

_Previously:  
_

_Clapping, "Hinata! Bring in the princess's dress for the ball!"_

_Sakura jumped from her seat, "Amaya what's going on?" she asked._

_Amaya turned to her and winked, "Tonight honey, I'm officially you're fairy godmother!"_

* * *

"Hey Sasuke!"

Said man finished fixing his tie before turning to his blonde friend.

"Naruto," he responded.

Naruto raised an eyebrow, noticing his friend's attire.

Sasuke wore a tuxedo, but not the same one he wore to work.

He wore the basic tuxedo black jacket and pants, but inside the open jacket was a small buttoned-up vest with a beige tie under his chin. A handkerchief was placed on his jacket's small left-side pocket, intentioned to match it. The collar of his white buttoned-up shirt beneath his vest hugged his neck, trying to out-glow his pale complexion.

He wore a Rolex watch, a second accessory to his clan symbol, and the polished black shoes his maids were happy to polish.

Naruto blinked. How fancy.

"Neh, Teme," he pointed, "Where you headed?"

"An interview," Sasuke informed, "A woman wanted to be my PA we're holding the interview in The Diamond Rose."

"The Diamond Rose?" Naruto raised an eyebrow, "That's a little too much for an interview don't you think? I mean, it's not like you're gonna hire her-"

"I never said I wouldn't," Sasuke retorted.

"Yeah," Naruto argued, "But if you rejected all the other people who wanted the job, why hire this one?"

"I'm not letting her go."

"Eh?" Naruto blinked, not expecting his sudden serious statement.

"I don't know who or _what_ she is," Sasuke started, "But I'm not letting her go."

Silence.

The blonde blinked again.

"Who is she?" he asked.

Turning sternly to his perplexed friend,

"That's what I'm going to find out."

* * *

"_Amaya_," the pink-haired woman whined as she observed herself on her tall narrow mirror, "Don't you think this is a little too much?"

"Huh?" said girl spinned the chair she was sitting on with the bowl of popcorn on her lap to face the woman by the mirror, "What are you talking about?" she muffled with popcorn in her mouth, "You look gorgeous!"

"But don't you think it's a little too much?" Sakura repeated.

The young Uchiha shook her head.

"Of course not!" she denied, "It's perfect! And if Sasuke-kun doesn't think so too, then he's probably gay!"

Hinata giggled from Sakura's bed across the room, watching the scene, "There has been some rumors," she mentioned.

The three women giggled before turning to the maid knocking on the door.

"Haruno-sama," the maid called, "There's a man by the name of Sasuke Uchiha requesting for your presence."

Hinata and Amaya jumped from their places before dragging Sakura out the door.

"He's here! He's here!" Amaya cheered as she and Hinata continued to push Sakura out of the room.

"G-guys!" Sakura whined before she was finally pushed out.

"Good luck Sakura!" Hinata cheered.

"Yeah!" Amaya agreed, "Knock him dead!"

"E-eh?" Sakura felt hot blood rush to her cheeks when the girls closed her out, leaving her to deal with the man all by herself.

She sighed before turning towards the end of the hallway. She tried to keep her heart beat calm, but to no avail.

This man made her nervous, and something else she couldn't describe. She knows it's more than just because he was going to interview her for a big job, she just doesn't know why. (A/N: Again, unintended rhyme. Sorry, I'm a poetic person.)

Time was fast and before she knew it, she was face to face with the man that made her feel...strange.

She took time to observe his form, and he took his time to do the same.

Sasuke tried not to look too awed as he continued to behold the indescribable beauty that graced his presence.

Sakura wore a tight red tube dress that reached to her mid-thighs, showing her petite body perfectly, with red diamond-toed high heels, showing her slender legs also perfectly.

She wore two pearl bracelets on each wrist with a pearl necklace gracing upon her smooth white chest. Her hair was hung up by a diamond-studded hair clam and several different-colored flower pins were clipped onto her silky pink hair.

She had light green eye shadow with her lips glistening with strawberry lip-gloss. Faint blushes of pink were found powdered on her cheeks.

Sasuke inwardly scoffed, angels are too flawless to wear any makeup.

Sakura also took notice of the man and his attire and blushed.

What a handsome man.

"You look beautiful tonight Ms. Haruno," she heard him compliment.

He flashed her a smile, and her heart was suddenly lifted off her body.

"Th-thank you," she blushed, "You look very handsome yourself," she returned.

The appealing young man humbly smiled before outstretching his hand,"Are you ready to go?" he inquired.

Sakura blinked as if she was snapped out of a daze before registering his question. She was about to say yes, until she remembered something.

"Oh I almost forgot!"

He raised an eyebrow.

"My documents!" She finished before turning around.

Sakura gasped when she felt a large, warm hand gently took hold of hers. Hot blood rushed to her cheeks in response and she tried hard not to explode.

"You won't be needing those in our interview," Sasuke turned the blushing woman to face him before flashing her another smile, "I trust you will be truthful?"

Suddenly, her shoes became very unstable.

"I-I," she stuttered out. She searched for a response in her head and surrendered when she found none.

Not that it mattered though. She couldn't breathe anyway.

Lost without words, the woman merely nodded.

"Wonderful"

He smiled. She blushed.

"Shall we go?" he asked.

Finding no other reasons to stall and decline, the pink-haired woman nodded again before she was pulled into the night.

Once the door was closed, two high-pitched feminine squeals were heard from the hallway Sakura had just gone through.

This was going to be an interesting night.

* * *

"Oh my"

Sasuke chuckled amusingly at the sight of his companion's mouth gaping.

In front of the pink-haired beauty, was a restaurant too fancy for her self-esteem.

The Diamond Rose was an establishment worthy of royalty. Rose vines and bushes snaked all around the white colossal structures and individual fountains served as enclosures around the magnificent building. Tall glass windows towered over its walls and concrete statues of angels flashed themselves in every corner she looked.

A building worthy of a princess, Sakura thought. She doesn't belong here.

Sakura gasped. Her vision zoom out, and it reappeared again as a vision she perceived is a memory.

From the distance, she saw herself in the same spot she was currently located. Only she looked younger and smaller.

Her short pink hair was tied up to a ponytail and her white dress flew gently with the wind. Sun rays bathed her pale skin, making her tiny figure look positively blinding.

"How fancy!" she heard her squeaky voice compliment, "Sasuke-kun!"

Sakura gasped again when she finally noticed the tiny boy next to her child self. The boy had spiky raven hair and wore a blue shirt that tried to outmatch its darkness. Other than that, he wore long dark green shorts and simple black shoes.

Compared to the girl next to him, he looked extremely contradictory.

"You've been here before right?" she heard her child self continue.

"Yeah," the boy shrugged his shoulders. He wailed when the girl roughly shook him.

"What's it like in there?" she cheerily asked. Her big green eyes flashed him the happiest gleam her eyes unknowingly mustered. The boy turned away, trying to hide his blush.

"I-it's pretty," he muttered, vaguely talking about the restaurant.

Curiosity increasing in her aura, "Will you take me in there?" she asked, "I asked my mom, but she said she couldn't afford it!"

She pouted. He frowned.

"You mean you've never been in there before?" he asked.

The girl sadly shook her head.

"And I really,_ really_want to!" he heard her whine. He wailed again when she shook him again, "You said I was a princess, and places like this are for princesses aren't they?"

Sasuke couldn't help but stare into her glassy eyes. He gulped before stiffly nodding.

He felt himself relax to her smiling response.

"And since you're my knight,"

She released him before stretching out her pinky.

"Will you take me in there someday?" she asked.

His onyx eyes disappeared beneath his eyelids for a moment, and he flashed her with the smile she'd always fall weak from.

Taking her pinky in his,

"Promise"

"Ms. Haruno?"

Said girl blinked before looking at the older man in front of her. She looked around and her mouth grew agape. She was back in the present.

Standing before her was the man that awaited for her response. Sakura silently sighed.

The older version of that sweet little boy.

"Are you alright Ms. Haruno?" she heard him query.

"Ah y-yes," she assured, "Yes I'm fine."

"You seem a bit hazed," he noted, "Is there anything in your mind that's bothering you?"

"Ah," shaking her head, "N-no," she lied, "Nothing worth worrying about..."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, aware of her ruse.

"Is it now?" shaking his head, "Ms. Haruno I thought you told me you were going to be honest."

"Eh?" she flinched nervously, "I-I wa-"

"I can tell you are not being truthful Ms. Haruno," she saw him frown, "Can you not be trusted?"

She looked down, frowning in shame.

"Forgive me Sasuke-san," she muttered, "It's just...ridiculous."

Inching up an eyebrow,

"What is?" Sasuke questioned.

Sakura didn't know how to tell him, and she didn't want to lie again.

So instead, she shook her head.

Tiredly, "You really are a mysterious woman Ms. Haruno."

Taking her hand once again in his, Sakura blushed when he lifted it up to kiss it.

"But I assure you. With me, you can have nothing to hide."

He smiled again. She felt weak again.

"Why don't we go inside and talk about it there?" He suggested, still holding her hand in his.

Sakura ignored his gaze and stared at her handled hand. When she felt her cheeks cool a bit, she looked up to him again and nodded.

It was her turn to smile as he pulled her into her fairytale palace.

* * *

I feel like stopping there so the next chapter could be all about their entire date in the restaurant.  
I know it's short and may be a bit frustrating,  
Especially since it took long for me to finally post this.  
But I assure you guys,  
I don't want to disappoint ANYBODY.  
I just want to make this story to be the best it could ever be,  
And send you guys into the ride of your lifetime.

Please check my profile to check for further updates concerning about this stories.  
Info is usually contained in my daily profile updates.

Thank you so much for reading.  
I hoped you all enjoyed it.  
Please tell me what you think.


	6. Chapter 6

Two months?  
Wow.  
It has been a while;  
A _long _while.

I've finished reading novel-writing and grammar-improving books,  
And I'm happy to show off my new knowledge with you guys through FANFICTION!

*audience applause*  
So for the moment you've all been waiting for,  
Here's chapter 6!

* * *

_Previously:  
_

_"Why don't we go inside and talk about it there?" He suggested, still holding her hand in his._

_Sakura ignored his gaze and stared at her handled hand. When she felt her cheeks cool a bit, she looked up to him again and nodded._

_It was her turn to smile as he pulled her into her fairytale palace._

* * *

"So, Miss Haruno," Sasuke started, "why don't you tell me what is bothering you so much?"

Sakura blinked at the curious man across their dining table and fiddled with the white given restaurant cloth. Sakura observed each clean thread in the fabric before observing the restaurant with undivided attention.

It's less awkward than looking into _his_ eyes.

"Umm," Sakura hummed nervously before looking down on the milky carpet floor, "I don't know where to start."

"Start wherever you feel most comfortable with," Sasuke suggested, "Some information is better than none, and thinking about the details can help stimulate your mind into telling me more of them."

The chandeliers are beautiful, Sakura noticed, and the wall fountains are very orna—

"Miss Haruno?" Sasuke called out.

Biting her glossed lip, Sakura turned slowly to the man across her. Sakura doesn't need to read his mind to know that he was getting impatient.

"May we please talk about this later?" Sakura requested, "I'm still unsure about what to say, and I do not want to end up misinterpreting the wrong thoughts…"

The 24 year old man in front of Sakura eyed her closely before slowly nodding.

"All right," Sasuke complied.

"Yeah"

A few seconds of silence passed, and before Sasuke could change his mind,

"I hear that you do not spend much time with your sister," Sakura started, remembering her earlier conversation with Amaya, "Does she bother you?"

Sasuke blinked his, now, perplexed eyes.

"What makes you say that?" Sasuke asked curiously.

awkwardly

Shifting a little in her cushioned seat, "Amaya…helped me a little to prepare for our interview," Sakura awkwardly informed, "She told me about the kidnapping, how you got her back, and how you no longer spend time with her."

"So she was gossiping about me?" Sasuke guessed in an expectant tone.

Frowning, "Not in a bad way," Sakura informed, "She told me how brave and protective you were when you acted as her bodyguard. After her return to Japan, she was saddened because it seems that you have lost all interest in her."

"She was fully taken care of back then and now," Sasuke educated, "she doesn't need me to protect her."

"But she does need you as an older brother," Sakura retorted, "if I may, I really suggest spending more time with her."

"She's an _18 _year old _woman_," Sasuke stated.

"Age doesn't make a person less lonely, Sasuke," Sakura educated, "only more neglected when he or she is not getting enough attention from the people he or she loves."

"What about mom and dad," Sasuke suggested, "and…Itachi?" he hesitantly added.

Sakura blinked as she noticed Sasuke's mood grow desolate.

"_Your_ older brother hasn't been spending much time with you either, has he?" Sakura inquired.

"Mr. Uchiha; ma'am"

Said people looked up to see a well-dressed waiter standing beside the table with two menus in each hand.

"Here are your menus," the waiter said as he handed the two customers said menus, "I apologize for the delay. Would you like a drink?"

"Water, please," Sakura politely requested.

"Vodka," Sasuke requested ineptly, "extra dry, with olives."

The waiter nodded before leaving to fulfill their orders. Sakura raised an eyebrow and observed the bothered man in front of her.

Do these people really think alcohol can make their problems go away?

"So, Miss Haruno," Sasuke called out before hiding his face behind his menu, "what would you like to have?"

He tried hard to focus on the multiple lists of fine dishes written in his set of choices, but all was lost when a gentle hand removed them from his attention , completely revealing his troubled expression.

"I'm not selecting _anything_, until you answer my question," Sakura firmed.

"Alcohol isn't going to help you avoid your problems," Sakura smiled, "and neither will I," Sakura added.

Sasuke sighed helplessly before placing his menu on the side. Usually, he would just push away anyone who tried to get their nose into his business— even his best friend, Naruto.

But this woman is different. He can't hide anything from this lady.

And with her, he also can't find a reason to continue trying.

"After my brother and I brought Amaya back to Japan," Sasuke started, "Itachi set off to another one of his 'business' trips."

"My mother isn't bad, but my father can be quite distressing," Sasuke continued, "He and Itachi would argue all the time; and every time they do, they'd argue until Itachi stops talking and takes me upstairs."

"_Aniki," young Sasuke called out to the older boy closing his bedroom door, "why do you and dad always fight?"_

_After leading Sasuke to sit down with him on the bed, "It's…complicated," Itachi responded while scratching the back of his head._

"_Is it about me?" Sasuke asked anxiously._

_Itachi blinked at his younger brother's question, before shaking his head._

"_No," Itachi smiled assuredly, "of course not."_

"_Then why do you and dad always fight?" Sasuke inquired, "and you always bring me here every time you do?"_

_Putting a hand on Sasuke's tiny head before looking out of one of the room's vast windows, "It's just about…business, Sasuke," Itachi explained, "It's not something you need to worry about…"_

_Sasuke frowned and looked down._

_Why does he sound so unsure?_

"_I'm…"_

_Sasuke looked up again, trying to meet his older brother's gaze._

"_I'm leaving for a couple of weeks," Itachi finished, purposely avoiding his younger brother's gaze._

_Blinking his saddened eyes, "Where?" Sasuke asked downheartedly._

"_To travel the world, I guess," Itachi answered, "I just…need some time to think."_

"_About what?" Sasuke asked._

_Finally looking down to meet his brother's gaze, "Just…things," Itachi responded quietly._

"_What kind of things?" Sasuke persisted._

_Shaking his head, "That's what I want to find out," Itachi muttered._

_Looking sternly, but not too sternly, into Sasuke's eyes, "I want you to promise me something," Itachi requested._

_Returning his brother's gaze, "What is it?" Sasuke asked._

"_You know how your baby sister, Amaya, is back in Japan, right?" Itachi asked._

_Sasuke nodded, determination flashing clearly in his eyes._

"_I want you to take care of her," Itachi sought, "You're not only my little brother, but Amaya's big brother as well. I want you to make sure she's taken care of, and that nothing you can handle hurts her. Understand?"_

_Sasuke nodded again with determination, but this time, with a little sadness as well._

"_Will you be back, Aniki?" Sasuke asked with so much hope in his aura._

_Itachi was silent for a few moments and avoided his brother's gaze again. Before Sasuke could say anything, Itachi turned to him with a slightly forced smile._

"_I promise," Itachi swore._

"And he did come back," Sasuke enlightened, "But he didn't stop leaving. Soon, weeks turned into months; then months turned to into _years_. My brother, right now, has been in the US for two _years_."

"We don't even talk on the phone, visit each other, or do anything to communicate," Sasuke added, "He said it isn't my fault, but I'm starting to doubt that. I know why my brother avoids my father and mother, but…"

Clenching his fists, "Why is he being so evasive to _me_?" Sasuke asked, mostly to himself.

The waiter returned with their desired drinks, and before Sasuke could reach out for his vodka, a hand stopped his and held it.

"Hear me out, okay?" Sakura sought.

Sasuke looked at her for a few moments, and after hesitating a little, he looked into her eyes, and nodded.

"Your brother loved you very much," Sakura informed, "And you know in your _heart_ that he does. Tell me Sasuke…"

Holding his hand in a tighter hold, "Have_ you_ ever tried to contact _him_?" Sakura asked.

Sasuke silently gasped and his eyes grew big in realization.

He didn't need to tell Sakura his response for her to know what the answer is.

"When this interview is over, I want you to call your brother tonight, regardless of the time, and_ talk_ to him," Sakura suggested, "You can't expect everything you want to come to you. Sometimes, you need to put a little effort to get something _big_; and all you need to do…"

Smiling the gleam that gave Sasuke the blush he was now trying to hide, "Is try," Sakura finished.

"Are you ready to order?"

Sasuke and Sakura turned from each other's gazes and turned to the waiter in front of them.

"I-I'm sorry," Sakura apologized, "we haven' gotten enough time to choose."

Turning to Sasuke, "Want to order quickly? I need to go to the bathroom," Sakura suggested.

Sasuke let out the breath he didn't know he was holding before nodding. Sakura let go of his hand, to Sasuke's disappointment, before the two picked up their neglected menus.

When they started to order, it took a while to convince Sakura to ignore the high prices, but fortunately not long enough to arrive in impatient ears. After the well-suited man wrote down their orders and left, Sakura rose from her seat.

"Well, I guess I'll go to the bathroom now," Sakura announced before tucking a strand of hair behind her ear, "I'll be right back."

"And I'll be waiting," Sasuke assured with a smile before Sakura smiled and blushed before making her way towards the female lavoratories.

When Sakura was finally out of sight, Sasuke eyed a certain part of the table and picked up his forgotten glass of vodka. He observed the dry liquid and quenched his lips before setting the alcoholic beverage back on the carpet-covered wood.

He won't need the drink anymore.

"Waiter," Sasuke called out to the man who was assisting them.

"Yes?" the waiter approached and responded.

"Is it possible to take back my vodka and exchange it for water, please?" Sasuke requested.

The waiter blinked and hid his curiosity when he eyed the untouched beverage. He inwardly shook his head and turned back to the young customer in front of him.

"Certainly," the waiter nodded before obeying the young Uchiha's command.

Sasuke watched the waiter's retreating form before looking at the hand Sakura had willingly held. Her hand was warm and soft; her very touch is _insatiably_ irresistible.

Where has this woman been all his life?

* * *

I feel like stopping here.

I'm sorry if you guys expected more;  
I really am.  
But I think this is a good conclusion to this chapter.

More parts of the da—*clears throat* oh I'm sorry.  
I mean_ interview_, will be posted in other future chapters.

I just had to put the word _insatiably_ there.  
Do you guys know the song "Insatiable" by Darren Hayes?

I love that song.  
It would serve as the PERFECTsong for a lemon song-fic.  
I doubt I'd write a lemon in this story.  
Maybe I will someday; I don't know.  
Right now, it's not looking possible, so I apologize if you guys are hoping for one.

I hope you guys enjoyed what you have just read, so far.  
Am I improving?  
I hope so.  
I want you guys to keep on lovin' it!  
(McDonald's reference)

Thanks for reading!  
*happy face*  
(And if you're asking—no, I will not just put a symbolic happy face. Too improper. Just, please don't ask…)


End file.
